Les 7 commandements des Maraudeurs
by MissGryffondor
Summary: [One shot]Voila ce que donne une heure de perm avec un esprit aussi dérangé que le mien...


**Les 7 Commandements du Maraudeur.**

1. Tu seras un Sex-symbol

Toute personne -élève ou professeur- s'avait que les plus beaux spécimens masculin étaient les Maraudeurs, chacun avait son charme:

Sirius, lui était le charmeur, le séducteur et l'homme à femme, il était sans doute le seul mec qui est pu se taper toutes les filles de la cinquième à la septième année, toutes maisons confondu sauf peut être Serpentard, voyons pour l'honneur... (James: ce n'était pas une Serpentarde la suédoise de la dernière fois??? Sirius: la ferme on t'a pas sonné!!!!!)

James, était le romantique, le sportif au grand cœur, il faisait fantasmer toutes les filles de Poudlard et même certains mecs... mais il n'avait dieu que pour sa belle rousse qui le repoussait continuellement. (Sirius: ouais il est resté puceau très longtemps!!!!! James: oui... je ne sautais pas sur tous ce qui bougeait MOI!!! Sirius #touché#)

Remus, était le plus mystérieux c'était peut être sa sagesse qui faisait battre certains cœur à Poudlard. (Sirius: ah non c'est lui qui est resté puceau le plus longtemps...Remus: Ce ne sont pas vos affaires!!)

Peter, lui, était le petite toutou, il n'a jamais était considéré comme un Maraudeur...allez savoir après pourquoi il est devenu Mangemort... (Sirius: Ouais allez savoir...)

2. Tu te distingueras dans chaque matière

Non seulement ils étaient beau mais en plus ils étaient intelligent, même les plus intelligent...

Sirius excellait en Sortilèges (il en testé certains sur les Serpentard) (Sirius: ouais les Serpentard sont d'excellent sujets d'expérimentation...)

James lui était le maître de la Métamorphose. (James: mais je préféré le Quidditch au cours de cette vieille folle !!!)

Lupin, bien sur, c'était les Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (Remus: j'ai toujours eu une attirance pour les force du mal...Sirius et James: ...)

Peter, lui aussi se distinguait mais dans l'autre sens, il était le cancre de son année, même de l'école toute entière...

3. Tu haïras les Serpentards

Cette haine entre les Lions et les Serpents avait toujours existé depuis la création de l'école mais toutes personnes qui pouvaient en être témoin disaient que les Maraudeurs étaient les pires. Leur première conspiration avait était destiné à un Serpentard qui avait eu le malheur de se moqué de la coiffure de James (précisons que c'était lors de leur première année). On a plus revu ledit Serpentard depuis ce jour. (James: il n'avait pas qu'a dire que je ressemblé à un gobelin ! Sirius: tiens c'est vrai

il est devenu quoi??? Remus: il est partit étudié chez lui, on lui avait fait poussé un trompe...Sirius: oui c'est vrai...c'était très amusant...)

Depuis cet évènements tout Serpentard évité soigneusement les Maraudeurs, à part quelques fils à papa qui croyait pouvoir se défendre (notons que la plupart devenir Mangemorts par la suite).

4. Tu martyriseras Rogue.

Nous devons d'abord apprendre à connaitre la cible:

Nom: Rogue

Prénom: Severus

Surnom: Servilus

Parents: Eileen Prince et Tobias Rogue

Date de naissance: 9 Janvier 1959 (Sirius: jour fatidique qu'on lui fit regretter amèrement...Remus: il n'y a pas de quoi être fier...James: c'est pas la peine de nous sermonner maintenant...)

Caractéristique physique: cheveux gras, teint pâle et cireux, cheveux extrêmement gras, faiblard et cheveux gras. (Les 3 garçons : BEEEEERK)

Maison: Serpentard

Particularité: élève excellent en Potions, met son nez dans toutes les affaires qui ne le concerne pas (en particularité celle des Maraudeurs), deviendra Mangemort puis professeur de Potions (Sirius: Spécimen le plus moche qui puisse exister...)

Cette espèce apprécie les espace clos et poussiéreux, affectionne les vêtements noir, ressemble étrangement à un vampire, et il est gay (en fait on en sait rien mais aucune fille n'en voudrait et aucun mec non plus...) (Sirius: je ne veux même pas l'imaginer en train de...blerk...mais je l'ai surpris en train de mater le postérieur musclé de notre cher Cornedrue...James: non arrête je vais faire des cauchemars maintenant...)

Donc les Maraudeurs firent en voir des vertes et des pas mures à ce cher Servilus, il en a même failli en mourir (Il a failli se faire déchiqueter par ce cher Lunard...pas de bol...) (Sirius: ouais tu as tout gâché ce jour là Jamesie!!!! James: ne m'appelle pas comme ça!! Et je ne voulais pas avoir sa mort sur ma conscience! Remus: ah parce-que tu en as une???)

5. Tu ne respecteras jamais le règlement.

En bon Maraudeur qui se doit, tu feras tout pour enfreindre le plus de loi à la minutes, le record étant tenu par Sirius: 52 règles enfreintes en deux heures et cinquante minutes (il s'en suivit de 150 points retiré à Gryffondor et de deux mois de retenus -qui est aussi le record de punition reçu en 2 heure pour les Maraudeurs-) (Sirius: j'ai encore mal au bras d'avoir récuré les cachots...)

6. Tu seras un animagus.

Ils sont devenus animagus pour aider Lunard lors de ses transformations (et bien sur non-reconnu en accort avec le cinquième commandement):

Sirius en chien, peut-être à cause de sa fidélité, ou à son air de chien battu... mais il se trouve qu'il a un rire qui ressemble étrangement à un aboiement et il parait qu'il a des puces... (Sirius: maiheu!!!!!James: disons aussi qu'il apprécie les petites caniches...Sirius: tu ne peux pas comprendre...)

James, lui le roi de la forêt, le cerf, il est traité comme le prince de Poudlard. (Sirius: NON!! le prince de Poudlard c'est MOI!!!!!!!)

Peter...le rat (j'aurai préféré cafard mais bon...) il est le petit fouineur, le traite qui vendit ses amis à Voldemort.

7. Tu seras fidèle en amitié.

Bien sur les trois Maraudeurs sont les meilleurs amis qui soient dans le monde magique... rien ne les séparera appart la mort...

Voila pourquoi Peter n'est pas un Maraudeurs... il les a tous trahis, les a vendus... quel ordure ce mec!!!!!! (Sirius: oui on est comme des frères...pourquoi on a été ami avec Peter??? Remus: tu t'es tapé sa grande sœur. James: ouais elle était bizarrement jolie par rapport à lui...surtout qu'elle avait tout ce qui fallait où il fallait...Sirius: ah ouiiiiiiiii...mais on s'est fait couilloné quand même...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vila vilou...des reviews please (yeux de pitit chaton)

Je voudrai remercier pucinette qui m'a aidé à trouver l'inspiration


End file.
